Marine Biomedical Technologies plans to develop proprietary elasmobranch fish models of human disease for preclinical drug discovery. We have established that elasmobranch fish demonstrate relevance to human disease and the potential to provide a more accessible, cost effective alternative to other vertebrate models used for analyzing neuropathogenesis. MBT has identified common biomarkers, morphological alterations, and biochemical changes which accompany both Alzheimer's disease (AD) and Parkinson's disease (PD) in humans, in our elasmobranch models. This elasmobranch model also conforms to current models with regard to 1-methyl 4-phenyl 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine (MPTP) induced loss of dopaminergic neurons as seen in human PD. The MBT elasmobranch model offers greater sensitivity to xenobiotic and environmentally induced pathogenesis due to the naturally occurring reduced antioxidant defense capacity as compared to other vertebrates. Our first goal is to establish a breeding population of the species Urolophus jamaicensis (yellow stingray). This species of stingray is readily acclimated to captive breeding, and has the shortest gestation period of elasmobranch fishes. In addition, this species has a large brain to body ratio making it an ideal model for the study of environmentally induced neurodegenerative disease. These stingrays have many systems and homologous metabolic pathways to higher vertebrates, including mammals. These animals can be cultured in relatively little space, at minimal cost, and have a naturally diminished antioxidant defense mechanism without genetic modification, adding to the economic benefits of this model. It is our strong commitment to offer efficient and cost effective therapeutic drug screening services to large pharmaceutical companies as well as individual scientists from both industry and academic settings.Project Narrative Marine Biomedical Technologies Inc. (MBT) is in development of an elasmobranch fish model to directly study the effects of environmental toxicants and their role in neurodegenerative disorders including Parkinson's and Alzheimer's disease. MBT will establish an aquaculture facility to breed stingrays; these animals and cell lines generated will significantly aid in identifying new drug targets for the treatment of degenerative brain disorders. It is our strong commitment to offer efficient and cost effective therapeutic drug screening services to pharmaceutical companies as well as individual scientists from both industry and academic settings. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]